On the basis of novelty research previously known are, among other things, two patent publications, where an actuator mechanism is built in a twist grip. In GB publication 1235925, a complicated construction is presented, where a "nut" on the handle-bar or at its end moves a "screw" to which a wire is fastened. Twisting of a beam, which works as a screw, is prevented either by a mobile slot (FIG. 3) made in the handle-bar end or a separate control sleeve, (FIG. 1) firmly fixed to the handle-bar. The construction includes numerous complicated parts. Inside the handle-bar tube there are parts which move only lengthwise. In DE publication 847 863 a construction is presented, where two wires are operated by means of a mechanism inside a a grip installed fully external on the handle-bar end. Grooves on the grip inner surface move the parts, which are mobile in the grooves, and to which the wires are fastened. Inside the the handle-bar tube there are parts moving only lengthwise.